The Suite Lie
by QuillVA
Summary: Zack and Cody get grades. As usual, Cody's is perfect. As usual, Zack's is not. When Zack decides to lie about his report card, Carrie has had enough.Warning: contains spanking.


**The Suite Lie**

**Physical Education: B**

**Social Studies: C**

**English: C**

**Pre-Algebra: D**

**Biology: F**

**Zack Martin: Dead**

**Yep, Mom was officially going to kill him. Especially with Cody flashing around his straight A report card. Ok, all he needed was a lie. A good lie. **_**Think Zack, think.**_

"**Don't even think about it", Cody broke into his thoughts.**

"**Think about what", Zack replied, irritated at his nerdy brother.**

"**About lying to Mom. It's just going to make things worse"**

"**How do you know I was about to lie"**

"**Well, for one, you were breathing. And...**** you always get that look on your face when you're thinking of a lie. It's the same one you get when you try to do algebra"**

"**Wow", Zack said surprised.**

"**Yeah, I know you pretty well", his twin replied smugly**

"**No", the boy laughed, "I just didn't know I took algebra"**

**The two boys opened the door to their suite. Their mom was in the kitchen baking another batch of her deadly cookies. The day just kept getting better. Not even the "Doomsday Cookies" could drag down Cody's spirits, though. He took two and bounced onto the couch contentedly, watching his brother sulk and flip through channels. If he would have spent half as much time studying this semester as he did watching T.V., he wouldn't be sulking right now. Cody was in classes twice as hard as his brother's and he'd still managed to bring home straight As. He was taking pre-calculus, chemistry, and honors english. He even opted to take geology instead of his elective. Which is why he could say with certainty that his mom's cookies were as hard as the rocks he studied in class.**

"**How was school, boys?", Carey reached into the freezer, pulling out the chicken for dinner.**

"**Great", Cody chirped as he tossed the cookies behind the couch "We got report cards. Can you guess what I got? I'll give you A- hint", he handed her his report card. The mother beamed as she opened it.**

"**Oh sweetie, this is A- mazing. I'll put it on the refrigerator in place of last semester's", she placed a kiss on the top of his head. He loved report card days. His good grades displayed on the refrigerator for everyone to see; it was the most intoxicating feeling a kid could get. Well... next to girls and candy and stuff. Still it was pretty good. **

"**Zack, what did you get on your report card", Ms. Martin turned to her other son, trying half-heartedly to keep the worry out of her voice.**

"**Umm… my teachers needed to make some adjustments. Sooo I didn't get mine yet. Yup, might not get it for a while now.", Carey tried control her facial expressions. He was lying again. She was going to kill him. A bad report card she had expected; for him to lie to her, that was too much. Still she could stall a little while longer. Maybe he would tell the truth.**

"**Which teacher needed to make adjustments, sweetie", she asked innocently**

"**Umm, my… my algebra teacher!", the nervous boy said, silently thanking his brother.**

"**Oh, Mr. Roberts? Well let me just give him a call and see what the problem…"**

"**No", Zack cried, quickly snatching the phone that his mother was dialing.**

"**Go get me your report card Zachary Martin", the woman grew tired of the charade. He hadn't confessed; she'd had enough.**

"**Mom I…", her glare silenced him. He made his way over to his book bag hesitantly and returned with the horrible report card. The twin's fear grew as he watched his mother view the grades. When she spoke, her voice resonated with a false calm that scared the boy more than any yell ever could have. He was in trouble. He was in so much trouble.**

"**I want you to go sit on the sofa. Turn off the T.V and sit there, is that clear?"**

"**Yes ma'am. Mom, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have…"**

"**We'll have plenty of time to talk soon Zachary. Go."**

"**Yes ma'am", he headed for the sofa.**

"**Cody", Carey turned to the other twin and handed him a small amount of money from her pocket, "Here. I want you to go buy some candy from Maddie and keep her company for a little while"**

"**Mom, you can just tell me to leave. You don't have to insult my intelligence", Ms. Martin's look told him that it wasn't the right time for witty remarks, "So, Maddie? Yeah, I'm just gonna... go"**

**Carey stayed in the kitchen for a few moments after her son left. She was trying to get herself together. She knew what she had to do. They didn't bring up days like this in the "Joys of Parenting" classes she had taken. No one told you how hard it would be to punish the people you loved most. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. Time to get it over with. She sat down in the chair beside the sofa.**

"**Zack, these grades are ridiculous. You are grounded for two weeks. No T.V., no computer, and you are confined to this suite. Do you understand me?", Zack nodded and nearly smiled, thinking about how easy he was getting off. Carey almost felt sorry for the rude awakening he was about to get.**

"**Now, as for the lying. We've been through this time after time. It's not acceptable. If you would have shown the report card to me, yes I would have been angry. Yes, you would have been grounded. But, I wouldn't have been nearly as hurt and disappointed as I am right now", she paused and watched the words sink into the now repentant boy.**

"**I can't allow you to keep lying to me, so you're going to get a long hard spanking. Maybe you'll learn not to lie to me in the future", Zack's face fell at the sentence. Slowly he stood up to bend over his mother's lap.**

"**Not so fast, little boy. I've had to spank you before for lying to me. Obviously my hand isn't getting through to you, so I want you to go get my hairbrush off the bathroom sink", Zack's eyes widened. He had had plenty of spankings in the past, too many in his opinion, but they had always been hand-spankings. He may have gotten bad grades, but he was smart enough to know that a wooden brush was harder than a hand. Unfortunately, he also knew that his mother meant what she said. Reluctantly, he made his way to the bathroom and picked up the brush. His stomach flipped as he felt the weight. He handed the brush to his mom and stood by her side. She pulled down his jeans to reveal his Batman boxers, and bent him over her lap.**

_**WHACK!**_** With the first sharp smack, Zack knew that the spanking was going to be the worse he'd had. He cried out loudly, despite his mental resolve to stay silent. Carey continued delivering the stinging swats all over the boys bottom, soon bringing him to tears.**

"**Nooo. Oww. Mommy please, I'm… Oww. I'm Sorry. Oww. Waaiiit. Owwwwww"**

**She paused for a moment, letting the boy catch his breath. She pulled down his boxers to reveal an already cherry-red bottom. The boys cries increased when he felt his underwear come down, he knew that the worse was far from over.**

"**What are you being spanked for Zachary?", she gave him time to pull himself together enough to speak.**

"**Because I lied to you about my grades", came the sniffling response.**

"**Exactly" Carey said, shifting him on her lap. She began an assault on the boys thighs and the tender area just above them, "You (**_**whack**_**) are (**_**whack**_**) never (**_**whack**_**) to (**_**whack**_**) lie **_**(whack) **_**to **_**(whack) **_**me (**_** whack, whack, whack**_**)"**

**The boys cries quickly turned to sobs as his mother spanked. His pleas became incoherent and melded into one repeating apology. Seeing the change, Carey finally stopped spanking. She flipped her sobbing son upright onto her lap, wrapping him in a gentle hug. She made sure not to let his bottom hit her legs. As Zack continued to cry, his mother started softly humming a lullaby she used to sing to the boys. His cries soon quieted.**

"**Ok sweetie. It's ok. I love you, alright", he nodded in response, gingerly shifting into a standing position.**

"**Mom… I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings when I lied to you"**

"**It's ok sweetheart. I just want to know that you trust me enough to tell me the truth"**

"**I trust you Mom. I... I just didn't want to get in trouble"**

"**How'd that work out for you?", he looked down at the floor, "Lying is never the answer Zack… Unless I ask you if my butt looks big. Then it's ok. Otherwise I want complete honesty from you."**

"**In that case", he smiled as she ruffled his hair, "Those cookies you made are horrible… gee, I feel better already."**

**Carey swatted the boy's sore bottom lightly, smiling when he jumped. She laughed out loud at his mutinous expression. He cracked a grin at her laughter.**

"**Go wash your face and get Cody from the lobby for me, ok?", she turned her attentions to preparing dinner. Zack went into the bathroom to clean up. He could be such trouble sometimes, but he was hers. **

**Her little trouble.**


End file.
